


Now and Later

by heolmygod



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Broduce 101, Bromance, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, platonic, wanna one - Freeform, well kind of platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 16:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heolmygod/pseuds/heolmygod
Summary: Thanks to Minhyun, Seonho’s heart will always be big and full (just like his stomach). A Continuation to ‘It’s Kind of Nice (아주 Nice)’.





	Now and Later

**Author's Note:**

> I'd suggest reading 'It's Kind of Nice' (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11293011) before this!  
> Honestly I have no idea where this was going. I kind of just wrote it during late nights over the span of a week and struggled to find a storyline, but I was itching to write. So consider this more of a drabble, I guess. I already have ideas brooding in me for another part (with an actual plot!!!) so I’ll get working on it and post it separately when the time comes.  
> I hope that you enjoy!

Seonho lays in bed looking up at the ceiling, but he could very well be gazing at the starry night sky because he has a dreamy, delightful expression on his face. His mouth is slightly agape and his eyes have a sparkle to them that can light up the entire world. There is a slight warmth on his cheeks, and his body and lips tingle. Nothing can make Seonho any more content than he is at this very moment.

And it’s all because he kissed Minhyun tonight.

The truth is, he had kissed Minhyun a few times before. But this time was different. Every time he attempted to plant a kiss on Minhyun in the past, the latter would squirm or shake him off. He _almost_ smacked Seonho in the face the first time that he attempted a kiss. He never kissed Minhyun in public either (unless the Wanna One members count as “public”).

This time though, Minhyun willingly gave Seonho the opportunity to kiss him in front of all the fans, timidly turning his head and giving into him. And, of course, Seonho took the opportunity to do so and lightly placed his lips on the cheeks of the person he admired so dearly. He would have lingered longer if he could, but that was more than enough for both of them in that time.

He replays the magical moment in his head for what must be the hundredth time that night. Not only because of the kiss, but because Minhyun allowed one of his walls to break down for him. And Seonho’s mind wanders to all the endless possibilities of what his favorite person will allow him to do.

A kiss on the cheek now. Perhaps something more later.

But he’s satisfied with anything that Minhyun gives him.

 

 

Staying in touch with Minhyun proves to be extremely difficult. After the finale concert, Wanna One’s schedule gets filled up and the only times they are free are the few hours in which they should be sleeping. Nevertheless, Seonho keeps on trying.

He sends Minhyun random selcas and pictures of his daily life. He texts Minhyun whenever he is reminded of him. So, basically every day. And each night, he calls to say goodnight or leaves a voicemail if Minhyun doesn’t pick up (which is often the case).

The messages rarely get replies, but Seonho knows that Minhyun is reading them since the “seen” indicator in their conversation is always present. Knowing that Minhyun reads the messages brings a warmth in Seonho’s heart because that means that Minhyun cares. And that truly is all that matters.

 

 

It’s almost been an entire week since Seonho has last seen Minhyun. People are treating him oddly. Other trainees ask him if he’s not feeling well. His parents wonder if he’s eating enough. School friends offer him more food and help than usual. He’s pretty sure that he’s doing fine though.

Friday night has come around and instead of going out and having fun, practicing alone in the dance studio is Seonho’s plan for the night (per usual). In the past, Guanlin would be alongside him as they struggled together, but this is his new normal. It’s an unusual adjustment, and quite a bit lonely, but it pushes him to even work harder so they can debut together. His body aches and there's a sheer layer of sweat coating his skin, but he keeps on going until the hours on the clock reset and a new day approaches.

In the middle of a popping routine, his phone chimes loudly. He runs over and picks it up, the screen almost blinding him in the dimly-lit studio.

_1 New Message_

_from The Best Person on this Earth_

At the sight of Minhyun’s contact name on his phone, his fingers open the message within a millisecond. His eyes skim over the text so briskly that he has to re-read it.

_Guanlin told me to pick you up. I'm outside the company building now._

Seonho fumbles to gather all his items and makes a mad dash to the locker room to pack his bag. He drops his notebook and phone a few times in his rush, but they end up in the bag somehow. Throwing it over his shoulder, he sprints out of the company building and comes to an abrupt halt once he gets outside.

There, standing in all his glory, crafted by every single god of this Earth, statue-like, pure, flawless in all ways, and absolute perfection is Minhyun. Waiting for him.

 

Minhyun has been stagnant in the same spot for fifteen minutes. He texted Seonho five minutes ago but he spent ten minutes before that trying to figure out what he should write in the message. Of course, it only took that long because his brain was fried from the long day and _definitely_ not because he wanted to come off nonchalant or anything of that sort. His hands are shoved in his pocket and one clutches his phone, waiting for a vibration in case Seonho replies. He wonders if maybe Seonho went home already, but Guanlin told him that he is definitely at the company building.

“Hyuuuung~”

The familiar chirp interrupts his thoughts. Minhyun turns his head and finds Seonho skipping his way. He feels the urge to throw his arms around him since it’s been many long days since they’ve seen one another. So much for being nonchalant. It turns out that Minhyun doesn’t have to do anything though, because Seonho envelopes his lanky arms around him and practically throws his legs around Minhyun’s hips. Out of instinct, Minhyun wraps his arms around the trainee’s legs to keep him from falling.

“I missed you so much Hyung!” Seonho exclaims as he nestles his head against Minhyun’s collarbone. Minhyun smiles as he sets Seonho down and then looks him up and down. “Did you get taller since I saw you last time? You are getting too big for me to carry.” he jokes as he ruffles the trainee’s hair.

Seonho nods proudly. “I got 0.1 centimeters taller. I’m going to catch up to you soon. You better watch out.”

Minhyun chuckles and starts walking to his dorm, Seonho trailing behind him for a moment before speeding up to match his stride.

 

A stack of clothing and a towel are held out to Seonho as he stands in the kitchen nibbling on a piece of cheesy pizza. He looks up from his slice of heaven to see Guanlin.

“Sleep over since it's late. We have clothes for you. And a toothbrush.” Guanlin states. It’s two in the morning and the dorm is quiet since everyone has retreated to their rooms for the night.

Seonho shakes his head in reply. “My parents expect me home tonight.” Guanlin scoffs. “I already talked to them. You’re sleeping over.”

“Okay, fine. But I refuse to wear your clothes.” Seonho implies as he pushes Guanlin’s full hands away. Shoving the remainder of the soft crust in his mouth, he heads over to the sink to rinse his hands. Guanlin smirks, resting his elbow on the counter.

“These are Minhyun’s clothes.”

“In that case…” Seonho pauses before switching to English, enunciating each word clearly. “ _Thank you very much._ ” He snatches the garments and marches to the bathroom with Guanlin in tow.

 

Ten minutes later, Seonho is dressing himself in Minhyun’s sleeping clothes: a grey v-neck, soft black sweatpants, and even a pair of boxers that have a ridiculous gudetama design. He thinks the boxers make him look like a kid and imagines that if Minhyun wore this, he would look like a high-fashion model because he just _spews_ with elegance. Even with the gudetama boxers, he could make them look enticing and sell thousands. Correction, _millions_ of gudetama boxers. He blushes as the thought of Minhyun underwear modeling and lightly slaps his cheeks a few times to get the image out of his head.

Patting his drenched hair with a towel, he walks out of the bathroom and through the hallway. His steps are slow and light because he doesn’t want to wake up the sleeping members. Even though Guanlin had set a blanket and pillow on the couch for Seonho, his feet lead him in the opposite direction.

 

“Hyung?”

Minhyun groggily stirs in his bed at the sound of Seonho’s hushed voice. He was seconds away from falling into a deep sleep. The shuffling of feet approaches his bed, causing him to shift his body around. Slowly opening his eyes, he is able to make out the broad silhouette of the young trainee.

“Can I sleep with you?”

Minhyun grunts in reply as he shifts over to make room, and Seonho crawls in bed. His arms wrap around Minhyun’s midriff and their legs become tangled like a pretzel under the covers. As they lay in silence, a wave of nostalgia hits Minhyun. The last time they were this close was when they were stressed competitors only a few weeks ago. Now, things have fallen into place so they can just enjoy one another’s company. Or they can just sleep, which is definitely what Minhyun prefers at this moment.

“Hyung?” Seonho speaks against Minhyun’s neck, creating a tingling sensation that flows through his body like an electric current. He hums.

“Why didn’t you kiss me at the concert? I gave you two chances! _Two_.” Seonho whispers sharply in an accusing manner. Minhyun makes out the pout on Seonho’s face. Such a baby.

Normally, he would just tell Seonho to go to sleep, but the question is so ridiculous that he decides to give it an answer. Bringing his hand up to Seonho’s hair and giving it a slight ruffle, he can feel the slight dampness in the strands from his shower (in which the trainee shamelessly used Minhyun’s body wash, shampoo, conditioner, and lotion). He speaks in a soft voice since that is all he has the strength for at this moment.

“If I tried to kiss your cheek, Seonho-ah, I know you would somehow find a way to get our lips to land on one another’s.”

Seonho’s cheeks rise as he smiles. Minhyun can see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You’re not wrong, Hyung.”

“Go to sleep.”

“Ah...fine.”

 

 

Seonho’s eyes flutter open. The first thing he notices is that there is a slight smell of buttermilk pancakes wafting through the air. The second is that Minhyun has vanished. His arms and his legs extend in a stretch as his stomach rumbles with a loud growl. He needs food. As soon as possible.

He lays in bed for a few more minutes. _Minhyun’s_ bed. And due to the fact that it’s Minhyun’s bed, he decides that it won’t hurt to stay longer. A few minutes stretches to ten minutes. The bed has Minhyun’s distinct scent and is still relatively warm from their cuddle/sleep session, which makes Seonho feel at home. Except he’d feel more at home in Minhyun’s arms, so he begrudgingly rolls out of the comfort of the bed in search of his favorite person in the whole entire world.

 

Minhyun glances at the clock for the tenth time. It’s now eight in the morning, and he has to join the rest of the members for a meeting in exactly one hour. They forced him to stay in the dorm and take care of Seonho, making absurd excuses like having to walk the dog (they even don’t _have_ a dog) or fetching groceries (even though the fridge is definitely full). He doesn’t mind though, because this gives him a moment of quiet, alone time in his restless schedule. Which is interrupted when he feels scrawny arms wrap around his waist.

“Hyuuung~ Good morning.” Seonho murmurs as Minhyun sets the last of the pancakes on the plate. He switches off the stove and walks to the table, plates in hand. Seonho is still latched on his back and moving along with him as if they are one body.

“Good morning. Let’s eat.” Minhyun says while pouring a scarce amount of syrup on his pancakes. Then he douses Seonho’s pancakes in the thick, gooey liquid.

 

Breakfast passes with flying colors. Their conversation is natural and everything flows easily: Seonho asking unusual questions, Seonho praising Minhyun, Seonho sharing about his life after the show. Minhyun listens, asks questions, and replies too, but he allows the talkative trainee to fill up the silence since that seems to be one of his numerous talents.

Whenever Minhyun speaks, Seonho’s eyes shine as he gazes at him, his chin resting on his hands. With a tranquil expression on his face, he gives his senior his complete, undivided attention. There are even times when he forgets about the pancakes that he is supposed to be eating and has to be dutifully reminded to take bites because he’s so lost in Minhyun.

When nine o’clock approaches, Minhyun stands up and grabs their dishes, walking to the sink.

“Seonho, I have to go to a meeting in ten minutes.”

The young trainee presses his lips together in a sad, but cute, pout as he grabs a sponge to scrub the plates. The two are silent as they stand side by side in front of the sink, focused on making the plates squeaky clean: Minhyun because he hates messes and Seonho because he’s well aware of how much Minhyun hates messes.

 

After the last plate is stacked on the dish rack, Seonho trails Minhyun through the dorm as the latter grabs their things. Leaving the dorm, they walk alongside one another in silence, Seonho clutching Minhyun’s hand, until they reach the street at which they have to separate.

“Well, this is bye for now.” Minhyun states, turning to face his junior and letting go of his hand.

Seonho beams. “I had fun, Hyung. Tell everyone that I’m grateful that they allowed me to stay the night. And give Guanlin a hug for me!” Minhyun nods once in reply.

In an instant, the happy expression on Seonho’s face disappears as he looks to the ground. He knows that Wanna One’s schedule is only going to get busier from here, which means that seeing Minhyun will be a rare occurrence. Sensing his worries, Minhyun pulls Seonho into a light embrace with one arm.

“We will keep in touch, huh?” Minhyun wonders, speaking softly.

“Of course. _Always_.” Seonho replies, nodding, as he pulls away from Minhyun.

Minhyun waves and turns to walk away when Seonho taps him on the shoulder. He swivels back to see the trainee, standing with his arms crossed over his chest, his head cocked to the side.

“Aren't you forgetting something, Hyung?”

Seonho taps his cheek twice with his pointer finger.

Minhyun chuckles, shaking his head in his _I can’t believe the sheer ridiculousness of this situation_ way as he takes a step towards the trainee. Seonho already knows that there is absolutely no chance that Minhyun will kiss him (especially in public), but he figures that it wouldn't hurt to give it a try anyways.

“No, I'm not forgetting anything Seonho-ah.”

As Minhyun says that though, he turns his cheek to towards the young trainee, just as he did on the last night of the finale concert. Seonho grins and places his lips gently on Minhyun's cheek before whirling around and lightly sprinting in the other direction, flinging his arm up in a wave.

A kiss on the cheek now. Perhaps something more later.

 

 

“Seonho sleeping over last night was unexpected.” Sungwoon carefully pours scorching hot coffee into paper cups as he speaks. “Especially since it was so late. You must miss him a lot, huh?”

Guanlin is fully concentrated on pouring the correct amount of creamer in each cup. Halfway full for Jihoon. A little over one-third for Jinyoung. A teeny tiny two and a half drops for Seongwoo. As resident coffee-preparer-assistant’s-helper, he takes his job _very_ seriously. Setting the jug of creamer down, he turns to Sungwoon.

“I miss Seonho.” Guanlin’s eyes skim over his shoulder before he lowers his voice, nearly to a whisper. “But, to be truthful...I only invited him to sleep over because Minhyun Hyung is a little cranky these days.”

 

Barging into the meeting room seven minutes late, Minhyun greets the group at the table with an unusually cheerful “Hello everyone!” and a dazzling smile spread across his face.

The previously bustling room becomes silent at his entrance. Seongwoo and Jaehwan’s expressions are identical to that of  _The Scream_ painting. Woojin yawns. Jisung sips his coffee. Daniel almost knocks over his coffee. Jihoon nudges Jinyoung in the side. Guanlin and Sungwoon exchange knowing glances. Daehwi is the only one to reply with a wary “Good morning Hyung.”

Minhyun unconsciously rubs a hand against his cheek as he speaks up in a joyous tone, causing a majority of the members to flinch.

“It’s such a beautiful day today, isn’t it?”

                    (It’s downpouring outside.)


End file.
